My Small World
by Battmann
Summary: This is another Dr. Cox based episode, but it shows more other characters also.


All right, hear we go. This is my first time writing hear, but I've had this idea in my head for a while.

Scrubs: My Small World

Backround information:

Turk and Carla are married still, and are having trouble raising their child. Carla is very overprotective and doesn't think Turk is careful enough. Jordan has just had her second baby, and things are going great between her and Cox. Elliot and Kieth had just broke up, not due to a fight, but due to a difference in what they see in eachother's future.

Scene 1:

JD walks into sacred heart.

JD: (thinking) People always say it's a small world. How you can be treating a patient who you knew in high school (show's Carla treating a patient and saying high). Or maybe your treating a past pool boy that your mother hooked up with once a week (shows Elliot). Perhaps you're cuting open you're old chemistry teacher from your junior year in highschool (shows turk). Either way, people are bowned to connect with eachother one way or another. Even if you already know the person you are connecting with.

JD turns around as he see's Cox walk by.

JD: Hey Dr. Cox, I got a small medical question.

Cox: Not now newbie, Jordan is running late for a board meeting, and I really need to speek to her about taking my porche out for spins.

JD: Oh, alright. Very well, I can handle things on my own. After all, I am an attending.

Elliot walks by.

JD: Hey Elliot, I need some help with this patient I have. Mr. Bun—

Elliot: Not now JD, I'm meeting somebody and I'm already running late.

She runs out door in a hurry.

JD: (thinking) all though it doesn't seem like any of my friends will be connecting with me at the moment. I'll go check in with Mr. Bunin right now.

Scene 2:

Carla and Turk sit on the couch , Carla holding the baby.

Turk: I'm getting up to get a beer, you want one?

Carla: No Turk, I do not want a "cold one" in front of our baby.

Turk: Geez, I'm sorry. Settle down.

Turk reaches into the fridge and grabs a beer for himself.

Carla: You know, that's the thing. I shouldn't settle down, this is our baby and your acting too relaxed about it. You make me nervous.

Turk: I make you nervous baby, what are you talking about. I am the smoothest guy you know.

He trips over Rowdy, falls and as he falls he smashes the beer bottle a foot away from Carla and the baby.

(Theme song plays)

Scene 3:

JD walks into Mr. Bunin's room.

JD: Well Mr. Bunin.

Greg: Please, call me Greg.

JD: Well, Greg. I've got a lot of help on this one with our finest doctors hear, and we're still working on figuring out what's wrong with you. We're going as fast as we can, but we don't want to skip right into exploratory surgery, so it may be a little while. How is your pain?

Greg: It's still there, but if the time it takes to figure it out and fix it, I'm sure it's worth the wait.

JD: you know that'a great additude, about this. You have a great outlook.

The Janitor walks by, stops and comes back. He looks into the room that JD and Greg are in. He turns his body so he can look Greg directly into the eye, Greg does the same. The Janitor approaches.

Janitor: Greg Bunin.

Greg: Wow, nice hospitol, you've made it far in the real world.

Janitor: Well so far, it looks like I'm doing better than you.

JD: (thinking) what the hell is this?

Greg: Working at sacred heart eh? This is one of the finest hospitols in California.

Janitor: Yeah, I know. I aimed high, and just pushed until I made it to the top.

JD: Greg, he's not a doctor, he's a Janitor.

Greg: I know that, I am too. We were best friends in highschool, and we both went our separate ways after we got accepted by different colleges in the cleaning arts.

Janitor: We got in a fight, and swore never to see eachother again. And how are you doing?

Greg: Well NASA Janitor. Yes that's right, NASA. And they say if I keep up the good work, that I can co-pilot one of those monkey space missions to Mars.

The Janitor looks frazziled.

Janitor: Well they say if I keep up the good work hear, that I can assest in a heart transplant.

JD: No they don't.

Janitor: How would you know, do you follow me around all day.

JD: No, you follow me around all day.

Janitor: I, uh, I got to go clean some bodies heart.

Scene 4:

Jordan is running out of the house, in a hurrry. She gets into her car, and pulls out of the drive way. It's night time, and it's dark. Since she's late, she's driving faster than usual. Elliot, is in a similair situation, her being late for a person she is meeting. Jordan's cellphone rings.

Jordan: Hello (she says stressfully)

Cox: Jordan! You are fourty minutes late, how is this going to look.

Jordan: Oh please, I'll just complain about something, and they'll forget all about it.

Cox: Not this time, this time there are too many other women like you. And is that the sound of my porsh engine! Just get your ass over here.

Jordan: Hey!, Perry. Can you remind me who has been taking care of Jack and Jennifer? Was that you? I think it was? Wait, wait. No it was me. I forgot.

Cox and Jordan keep argueing, and Jordan runs a red light with out looking. Elliot t-bones her, and smashes into her head on.

Scene 5:

Jordan's casket gets lowered into the ground. It's raining out, so they have to do it fast, before it gets too muddy. People start to leave, one by one, until the only people still there are Elliot, Dani, JD, and Cox. Elliot and Danni both leave, and enter two seperete cars. Cox stands there, in complete silence, very still. With the rain falling down, nobody could see his tears. JD, gives him a pat on the shoulder and exits. Cox stays there for hours. JD enters the same car as Elliot, in the drivers side door. They both just sit there, not making eye contact. JD looks over at Elliot, and puts his hand on hers.

JD: hey, let's go back to my place and we can talk about this if you want, or we can just hang out and watch some crappy tv show, until we both fall asleep on the coach. That sound good?

Elliot: Thanks JD.

Scene 6:

Turk: Won't you just let me hold the baby? You've never been like this before. What is wrong with you?

Carla: I just don't know if you are ready Turk. You almost killed me in the baby yesturday with your booze. Oh yeah and the alcohal, that's got to stop.

Turk: If you didn't think I was ready, then why did you make me have it with you.

Carla: Make you! It! This was our decision to have this baby, to have Isabella Turk.

Turk: So far it seems like it's Isabella Espinosa.

Turk walks out of the door, and walks away.

Scene 7:

Cox is sitting on an old patient's bed that hadn't been used in days. His head down. Kelso walks in.

Kelso: You have a moment Perry?

Cox says nothing. And Kelso sits down on a visiter's chair in the room.

Kelso: Perry, you got to go home. Everybody appreciates having you here, we all need you. I need you, the other interns and attendings need you, hell even that damn janitor needs you. But what about your family, they need you too.

Cox grunts slightly, takes a deep breath.

Cox: I'm not going back there, I can't.

Kelso: I see. Well Perry, I can't even begin to imagine the pain you're in right now. Nobody can. I always joke, well some of it's true actually most of it is, about Enid; and how we fight and I try to kill her or trick her into killing herself, but I honestly can't imagine life without that women. And I know that I've don't some pretty bad things, that if she found out she'de leave me in an instant. But I really think, that she is the only thing that is keeping me going, and if it wasn't her it would be my family. Because family is the closest thing to us, and you know that. And you got to go back you your children right now. How long has the babysitter been there? Did you pay some hooker off the street 200 dollars, because I could never get a babysitter to stay that long. Your two kids need you, Jack and Jennifer both need you. How do you think they feel, they just lost their mother. You need to be with your children.

Theres a long silence, and Cox gets up and leaves the room.

Scene 8:

JD and Elliot sit on the ground, by a coffee table, having a drink and playing Uno.

JD: Elliot, there was nothing you could have done. I mean it is terrible that she passed away, but she was the one at fault, not you. And you have to keep telling yourself that, you have to.

Elliot: The place I was going. Well I wasn't meeting somebody on a date. I wasn't meeting with a friend. I was meeting with a new shrink. After breaking up with Kieth, being on my own, and everything else piling up in my life, I needed some body to talk to. I'm just thinking, if I wasn't so nuerotic, and dependent on others, Jordan would still be alive. If I didn't have that shrink meeting, none of this would have happened.

JD: You can't think like that, you're right, but you just can't think about "what if". A "what if" can change a whole outcome, of course it can. But the thing is, it's a small world Elliot, and it's just unfortunate that you would connect, in a way you did, with somebody so close to all of us. Now let's get back to the game, I'm woopin your ass and you know it.

Elliot: Uno (blankly, she puts her cards down and her head on the table)

JD crawls on his knees to the other side of the table, and sits next to her.

JD: Here Elliot, let's just lay back, on the floor and imagine what a buetiful night I could be. What if there were no ceiling on this room and we could see every star in the sky. What if, every star in the sky was a billion miles closer. Just imagine the sky.

The Song "Don't Cry" By Guns and Roses begins to play in the backround. Here's a link if you're intrested in the song, don't pay attention to the music video, I find minimizing the page works, the video is that bad, but the song is awsome.  both lay on they're backs, staring at the ceiling. Elliot moves her head closer and rests it next to JD's, so close, the two heads were touching. She picks up his arm with one of her hands, and drops it over her, so that his arm was around her. They both closed their eyes.

Scene 9:

Turk is out at the bar, and he walks into the bathroom.

The Todd: Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Carla?

Turk: Yeah, I am.

The Todd: Why aren't you?

Turk: She won't even let me hold the damn baby. It's like she doesn't even respect me. She treats me like I'm an arrogant, juvinile. I love that baby just as much as she does, and I can't believe she is treating me like this.

The Todd: Cool it man. Look, she most be stressed out about something and you just got to let that go. The thing is, once you find something that good, something as amazing as marriage, and becoming a father. That's something that you have to hold on to, as hard as it may be. You are a terrific husband, and I know you'll be a great father. Now go back there and be both of them.

Turk stares in aw. Then he sprints out of the bathroom. Moments later he runs back in and the Todd holds out a high five. Turk dodges the five, and bear hugs the Todd.

The Todd: Bear Five! (snaps)

Turk runs into his apartment, Carla immediately greeting him with her eyes. Turk sits down next to her at the coach.

Turk: Baby, you take as long of a time as you need getting used to this baby.

Carla: I think, the reason I've been acting so weird is that, well I work around death all the time, but nobody has died close to me since laverne, and that was right after the baby. And Laverne and Jordan dieing, made me realize how common and easy death is, and I'm just so scared for our baby.

Turk: That's understandable, and I will try to support you in any way I can, even if it means not holding the baby.

They lean over at eachother and hug. Carla looks at Turk, and hands him the baby.

Scene 10:

Elliot and JD still, layed a sleep on the floor, in eachother's arms. Once one of them woke up, the other immediately did also. They bothed rolled the opposite way of each other, and stood up. Elliot finished her beer.

Elliot: I better get back to my place, it's getting sort of late.

JD: Alright, that's cool. You know you can stay at my place if you needed for this night.

Elliot: No, I think I'm ok for tonight. Thanks for everything, you're a great friend.

JD walks Elliot to the door.

JD: It was nothing Elliot, I enjoyed spending the time with my friend.

Elliot walks out of the door, and before she could even get halfway down the hallway, she was met with JD kissing her. She put her arms around him, and kissed back. As the two stumbled back into the apartment, the door closed behind them. Stumbling into the walls, they knocked over both Elliot's empty bottle, and JD's halfway full bottle. The two fell over, and both landed hard onto the floor. Still continueing there realations, they managed to knock all the Uno cards on the floor and the bag of chips.

Scene 11:

By now the song is in it's climax area, and the scenes are bouncing forth between Turk and Carla+ JD and Elliot. As the two scenes blur into eachother, another camera view is formed and it is aproaching an appartment door. A hand reaches towards a doorknob and twists it, while the other hand collides with the door, opening it. As the camera spins around, we see Cox spin, while he enters and closes the door. He has a pizza in his hands, and he tells the baby sitter she could go.

Cox: He guys, who wants pizza.

He sits down next to Jack and Jennifer (who is in a walker), and he eats pizza with Jack, and feeds Jennifer some formula food. Tears are so close to bursting out of his eyes, and he leans over and hugs is son, and daughtor.


End file.
